


My Love, My Sweet Honey Bee

by Grollow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mostly comfort tho, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grollow/pseuds/Grollow
Summary: They don't have long before Herrah has to leave. That's fine - it won't stop them from enjoying each other's presence.
Relationships: Herrah the Beast & Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast/Hive Queen Vespa (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	My Love, My Sweet Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actingwithportals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actingwithportals/gifts).



> I actually don't know how to summarize this either AAAAA
> 
> But this is a gift for my good friend actingwithportals!!!! thank you for opening my eyes to this ship!!
> 
> (I think I'm starting to take this class too LKJDFKJLDS)

"Thank you kindly for visiting me, Herrah. I have missed you."

Herrah, who has since grown to find the bright lights of the Hive endearing rather than bothersome, nods in response.

A month. She has a month left before the Pale King seals her away within a never-ending sleep. She has a month left before the Pale King sends her to her death.

It was an easy deal to make at first. He gives her an heir for Deepnest, and she will sacrifice her life for Hallownest. A life for a life - a deal as close to "fair" as she could manage. But as her days get more and more numbered, she more she finds herself thinking back on it. She's grown attached to her daughter. Probably too much, because the thought of having to leave her gives her a twisted feeling in her stomach that she's never experienced before.

She would never back out of an agreement, but that means all she can do is begrudgingly accept that she can't change anything regarding her fate. She sealed it herself in stone, and she has to go through with it. No matter how much she doesn't want to anymore.

Thanks to Midwife's help, she's already got Deepnest under control for the future until her daughter grows to be of age to take her place as Queen. Because of that, she's decided to spend the last remaining days of her life around her loved ones, for as much as she can.

Going to the Hive and seeing her wife was her first priority.

"I've missed you as well," she mutters. She wraps her arms around Vespa's waist, and sways her back and forth, finding comfort in the hug. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't leave," Vespa whispers quietly in her embrace, her voice holding the beginning of tears that she will never allow to leave her eyes. It's a sad sound just shy of desperation. Herrah loathes the fact that she's partially responsible for it. "Not you. The Watcher, the Teacher... we can live without them. We can get a new Watcher, and we can get a new Teacher. But you're a Queen. You're a mother. We can't replace those."

Herrah rests her hand on the crook of her love's neck, gently toying with the ruff. "I made a deal. You know this. If it was _my_ choice, I'd stay alive for you and my child. I'd pick you two every single time without fail, over anything. Always. But as of right now, all I can do for you is stay by your side for as long as I have left."

Vespa smiles sadly. "That's not very long."

Herrah moves her hand from her wife's neck to her chin instead, tilting it upwards as she pulls her closer. "Then I guess we'll have to make the most of it," she says right before kissing her, slowly and deeply. She kisses her with purpose - trying to convey as much feeling as she can in that one simple action. _I love you, I love you, I love you. You need to know this._

Vespa kisses back just as eagerly, just as longingly. She wants her close, forever and ever. She doesn't want to let go of her - her darling Web. Her Silksong. If she could, she would switch places with her. She would become a Dreamer, she would allow Herrah to raise her daughter, and she would be the one to die. But she has her own responsibilities, and Herrah would never give her such a cruel destiny.

Reluctantly, Herrah breaks off the kiss, choosing to cup her wife's face with both hands, staring at her intently.

"I'll let you go," she promises seriously. "You don't have to wait for me. You can move on - find someone else even, if that is what you desire. You don't have to stay alone for my sake."

"No," Vespa denies firmly, her tone just on the edge of sharp and cutting. "I appreciate your words, sincerely, but I am committed to _you,_ and you only. You said it yourself at our wedding: 'From this day forward - Your heart is mine and my heart is yours'. No matter what may happen to us, I will live by those words for eternity. _You_ are my love and my life, and I wouldn't want anyone else."

Herrah's body rumbles deep and low in laughter, obviously pleased at her response. "Thank you for the love you're giving me. I love you as well; with all of my heart and my soul. With everything I have."

Vespa grins up at her, rubbing her thumb across her Queen's cheek. "Why don't you kiss me again and show me that?"

Herrah doesn't hesitate. She leans close and kisses her again.

And again.

And again.

They kiss as though they're the only ones left in this world.

They kiss as though they're trying to add more pages to an already finished story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
